


Family Is Just a Partner Thing

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: In Conversation (We Say More Than We Intend to) [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just A Bit Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Chloe has some thoughts on Lucifer's relationship with the concept of family and it might be the fact that he's divorcing Candy that's making her want to offer her support or it might be the fact that she's in need of support herself when it comes to her relationship with Lucifer. Luckily, Trixie seems to be right there for both of them - a little child that can offer so much help without even knowing it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: In Conversation (We Say More Than We Intend to) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Family Is Just a Partner Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lucifer fanfiction. I was very worried about this because I didn't really think I had a grip on the characters but I actually like how this turned out. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks to TrashcanKitty who prompted this and made me venture into the unknown with this new fandom. It was rather scary but I actually loved writing this.

Chloe shook her head as she watched Trixie bolt from the couch and into her room to look for something most certainly connected to the argument she and Lucifer had been having for the last few minutes. He hadn’t given in despite the fact that he was arguing with a twelve-year-old and while some kids–and parents–might have found that inappropriate, Trixie always enjoyed being treated like an equal and not getting handed things just because she was still a kid. And even though Chloe was half-sure Lucifer wasn’t doing it on purpose and was just a slave to his ego in the situation, she was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt since he always surprised her with much deeper understanding and care than she’d expected. Usually, the surprise only came after he’d done something outrageous first but it was enough to know he learned from his mistakes. Most people didn’t really,  and it made him special, getting him a place in her life even when he made her want to throw him out of the car in motion.

“Are you sure Candy isn’t going to pop up with a child a few months in the future?” Chloe asked as she made her way back to the couch. She wasn’t yet in a place where jokes about Lucifer’s soon-to-be ex wife didn’t leave a bitter taste in her mouth but for the purpose of the conversation she could swallow her own feelings. She hoped that talking openly even on a topic she didn’t like would make Lucifer want to do the same.

Lucifer looked at her with that startled look he gave when she’d said something that had hit him over the head with a dawning realization that had been long overdue. “Chloe-”

“Because I think you’ll make for a great father,” Chloe said, not wishing to let them fall down the rabbit hole that Candy was again. They’d talked about that and she preferred they didn’t do it again. Not now at least. There were still feelings to sort out there and she wanted to get a handle on those first before diving into that mess of a situation. Lucifer was there now, without a wife on his arm, so that would have to be enough for now.

Lucifer chuckled but there was no mirth in the sound, only confusion and what sounded like fear hidden behind an attempt at deflection. “Detective, have you perhaps inhaled too much smoke from the _joint_ I had earlier today?” Lucifer said, stressing the word he was trying to get her to focus on.

She had to admit that he had a point. And perhaps she had lost her mind to think someone with his bacchanal lifestyle could raise a child but she knew she wasn’t wrong. Lifestyles could change but it was harder to turn into something you’re not. And Lucifer was a caring person. He’d shown that time and time again and he’d convinced her it was his true nature even when he was also being selfish a big portion of the time. He did care about the people he loved, about his friends, and that she could never doubt. Even when he pulled a stupid and hurtful stunt. He came back and even if it was hard for him to apologize or he was thinking there was no reason to, he stuck around for the people he cared about. He’d always had her back.

“I know it sounds crazy,” Chloe said, allowing herself to tease just for a moment before she turned serious again, “but you’re good in family things.” She was as sincere as she’d ever been. And she didn’t just mean the family games he played with her and Trixie. He was loyal, sometimes even stupidly so. He was honest, even with his convoluted metaphors. He was involved, sometimes to a point that was downright annoying and prying into people’s privacy. He was protective, even if he tried to play it cool and uncaring. He was doing his best to understand people, or at least understand her. He was her partner and she couldn’t wish for another person to trust with her life.

Lucifer scoffed.  “Need I remind you of my family situation? Because dear old dad definitely doesn’t seem to agree with you. He wouldn’t have cast me out of heaven otherwise,” Lucifer said, his voice getting that tone of anger and bitterness that reminded her too much of how she’d spoken to him when he’d come back from Vegas with Candy and it did drive home the point of how hurt he must have been by his father’s actions, stopping her from rolling her eyes at the devil concept. It wasn’t the time for him to drag them into that.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks,” Chloe said, earning herself a look of wonder from Lucifer that she understood as much as she didn’t. He’d openly shown his displeasure with his father and yet, he seemed struck by the notion her words expressed even if it had been behind all his comments on the topic along with the clear feeling of embitterment over the whole matter. “It matters what you think and what you want,” she reached and placed a hand on his only to see the emotion in his eyes intensify. “And I think... I think you want a family,” Chloe said, wondering if perhaps she wasn’t pushing it when it was better to just stay away. But she wanted to believe that that was what had seen him marrying a stripper. She wanted to think that their kiss–especially combined with her near death experience after–had scared him with what it could lead to and even more so with the potential of things falling apart on the way there so he’d gone for the easy option and he’d gotten a family but he’d quickly realized it wasn’t what he wanted, or rather, not the way he wanted it.

“Detective...” Lucifer wanted to say something but there was something else stopping him and even despite all the confusion and lack of clarity in the situation Chloe understood. Or at least she wanted to think she did.

“You have a family, Lucifer. With all of your friends.” They had their differences, of course, but she was sure none of them would ever abandon the others. She was living with Maze of all people and Linda was being patient with Lucifer’s metaphors while Ella was giving hugs to everyone she could get her hands on and between all of that, she felt like she was a part of a big, crazy family. And she really hoped Lucifer felt like that too. “We’re all here for you because we want to be. Because you make us want to be your friends,” Chloe said, feeling the tears coming into her eyes and making a blur of her vision just like her emotions were in her heart. She felt a lot for Lucifer and even if he was pushing her past her limits sometimes, she couldn’t imagine her life without him now that he was a part of it. It had been what had scared her so much when he’d disappeared, and had then upset her when he’d come back with a wife by his side. It had felt like a threat to her place in his life and the loneliness of that had terrified her. So she hoped he didn’t feel like he had no one either.

“Thank you, detective,” Lucifer said, his voice soft like she was trying to convince herself it was only when he talked to her. “You gave me enough proof that you really are high right now,” Lucifer spoke, making her roll her eyes hard this time but she wasn’t quick to remove her hand from his and he didn’t seem to mind either.

Chloe only pulled away when Trixie came in running again and squished herself between them. “Hey, monkey,” Chloe said as she pulled her closer because Trixie could never come between her and Lucifer. In fact, she was yet another part of the family she’d talked about and she knew Lucifer knew that for certain too. For Trixie was always expressing her affection for him openly and directly, unafraid of any potential consequences of her actions. And she hoped Lucifer and her would learn to do that too, side by side like they did everything else since they were partners.


End file.
